goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuo Kawashima Worships Nyakkii's Feet and Gets Ungrounded
Cast *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima Transcript *Momoyama is relaxing in her bedroom, watching Bizaardvark on the Disney Channel with Mitsuo Kawashima. *Kawashima begins nicely staring at Nyakkii Momoyama's feet. *Momoyama stretched out her right foot and nicely wiggled her toes cutely in front of Mitsuo Kawashima. *Mitsuo Kawashima: Nyakkii, are you ok? *Nyakkii: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm very tired from all of that laughing when SallyJones1998 kidnapped me and tickled my feet. *Mitsuo Kawashima: I know, Nyakkii. All of that laughing sure made you feel very tired and sleepy. *Nyakkii Momoyama: yawns I know. again Can you please worship my feet to help me sleep? We're ready for a nice long nap. *Mitsuo Kawashima: Yes, Nyakkii-chan. *Kawashima felt very sorry for Nyakkii Momoyama and began nicely massaging her feet. *Momoyama felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw Mitsuo Kawashima nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before him. *Momoyama wiggled her toes cutely as Mitsuo Kawashima continued massaging her feet with pure kindness, causing her to moan and purr with pure delight as she began purring. *Nyakkii: moaning with pleasure Ooooooooh... Mitsuo-san. This is so nice. *Momoyama happily wiggled her toes again as Mitsuo Kawashima continues massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She seems to be very exhausted. Poor thing. *Nyakkii: moaning with pure pleasure Mitsuo, this is so peaceful... *Momoyama continued moaning and purring with heavenly pleasure as Mitsuo Kawashima continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight. *Momoyama yawned as she wiggled her toes cutely 12 times as Mitsuo Kawashima continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Mitsuo Kawashima has became extremely more foot fetish for Nyakkii Momoyama's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Nyakkii Momoyama is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Mitsuo Kawashima continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life. *Nyakkii: moaning with heavenly delight Thanks, Mitsuo. This is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed........ *Mitsuo Kawashima: Thanks, Nyakkii. You sure are very exhausted. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Nyakkii: yawns Yes...I know.. *Momoyama continued wiggling her toes as Mitsuo Kawashima continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is very exhausted from all that laughing due to SallyJones1998 tickling her feet for no reason. Nyakkii Momoyama's soles are very soft and her pink fur is very nice and soft. Mitsuo Kawashima has became extremely more foot fetish for Nyakkii Momoyama's feet everytime he worships them to help her sleep. Everytime Mitsuo Kawashima happily sees Nyakkii Momoyama wiggle her toes cutely while she is showing off her feet while sitting down or nicely wiggle her toes in front of him, he nicely worships her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully. *Nyakkii: on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure Oooooooooooooooooohhhh.....this is so nice.... *Momoyama moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Mitsuo Kawashima continued massaging her soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight. *Momoyama continued sleeping like an angel as Mitsuo Kawashima continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her. *Nyakkii with delight in sleep Ooooooohhhh........Mitsuo-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ *Momoyama continued sleeping heavenly as Mitsuo Kawashima continued massaging her toes for 30 minutes began licking her soles. *Momoyama moaned and purred with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Mitsuo Kawashima continued licking her soles with pure pleasure. *Momoyama slept peacefully as Mitsuo Kawashima continues licking her soles with pure pleasure. Mitsuo Kawashima likes the sweet taste of Nyakkii Momoyama's soles. Her soles taste like watermelon. Nyakkii Momoyama continued purring in her sleep as Mitsuo Kawashima continues worshipping her feet. *Momoyama continued moaning and purring with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Mitsuo Kawashima continued sucking on her toes with pleasure. *Nyakkii: Thanks, Mitsuo. This is the best foot worship ever. You can worship my feet as long as you like. *Mitsuo Kawashima: You're welcome, Nyakkii. *Kawashima continued worshipping Nyakkii Momoyama's feet with heavenly pleasure. *Nyakkii: moaning and purring with pleasure Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhh...yes. Keep worshipping my feet. Category:Ungrounded Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos